


Empty Chairs

by I_am_a_Ruin



Series: PruCan Collection [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, so much emotions, so pure, they're so good, this is so angsty and I was trying to not cry while writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: (Why am I allowed to listen to My Girl by Temptations or 99 Luft Balloons by Nena? Angsty things happen when I do!!! Honestly this is like one of the sweetest fics I think I've written in a while....)Madeline feels alone despite being married and she just misses her wife. So she takes a chance and tries to repair the slowly widening gap between them."Is that why we never see each other anymore, Julchen? Is that what led to feeling like I’m living alone?"





	

_ Remember that time? Maybe you don’t… It has been so long ago. I’m not sure you remember me anymore, dear. I miss you, you know. I miss those days, and I wish I had more to live off of than memories of you from seven years ago. _

_ Has it really been seven years? It feels like longer.  _

_ It feels like a totally different lifetime when you swept me off my feet and made me feel dizzy with just a smile. That sounds cheesy and I know you’ll laugh when you read it, if you ever do, but it was so true. You would smile at me, and I had to smile back, hoping that smiles and weak-knees would lead to sweet kisses and melting in your arms.  _

_ I still feel that bubble of warmth in my chest when I think about marrying you. But it’s become painful now. I don’t regret it a day in my life. But there’s an ache and I just want you to look at me like you did that day, hold me like you did as we fell asleep that night.  _

_ These cold, meaningless “I love you”s in the morning and the empty seat during any meal has become unbearable. _

_ When was the last time we really talked, Julchen? _

_ I can’t remember. _

_ I think we were talking about adopting.  _

_ Is that why we never see each other anymore, Julchen? Is that what led to feeling like I’m living alone?  _

_ You had taken more hours to raise the money for a child and I suppose our conversation must have led to this. I don’t want to lose you but I fear you’re already gone. Do we have any hope for a child if we can’t even find the time to spend with each other? _

_ Julchen, please come home to me. I miss you so badly.  _

 

Julchen’s heart broke at those last words and her hands shook so hard she thought it must be a miracle she had managed to finish reading the letter at all. She knew it was difficult for Madeline to open up so much and the fact that Madeline was hurting so badly she managed to… Julchen started crying. She could see the blotched ink from her precious Maddie’s own tears and hers mingled on the paper, creating their own marks. 

This paper, soaked with tears and ruined ink felt pathetically symbolic. 

Julchen had felt the loneliness too, but ignored it, throwing herself more and more into work until she was so exhausted she could not even remember what she had worked so hard for. 

She folded the letter up and closed down the store early. She didn’t care about sales when she had a heartbroken, lonely wife at home waiting for her and hoping her letter was found and taken to heart.

She drove home carefully, not wanting to let her emotions cause a car accident.

She parked in the garage and found Madeline asleep on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. 

Even though the blonde was taller than Julchen and curvier, she looked so small there. She looked like a tiny, innocent child. Julchen curled up on the couch with her, wrapping her arms cautiously around her wife’s waist. Maddie sighed and pressed against her chest. Julchen’s chest ached from that almost painful happiness of just being with her wife. She pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. Finally, Madeline stirred and blinked awake. 

“Hi, Birdie.” Julchen whispered with a little smile, begging silently for forgiveness.

Maddie’s eyes watered and widened and she engulfed Julchen in a tight hug. Madeline started crying into her shoulder and Julchen held back her own tears.

“I’m sorry, Madeline. I wasn’t trying to pull away from you. I love you so much, Birdie. I could never forget you in a million years.” Julchen said softly into Maddie’s hair. 

Maddie said nothing, just sobbing against Julchen and holding her in a bone-crushing embrace. Julchen did not complain. 

“ _ Ich leibe dich,  _ Maddie.”

“J-j-je t’aime.” Maddie choked out. “Bea-be-beaucoup, Julchen.”

Julchen hushed her, the broken words making it so difficult to hear. “I know, Birdie. I know. I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m here for you. Please don’t ever let me pull away, Madeline.” Julchen pleaded, starting to cry herself. “I don’t want to lose you ever.”

“I p-pr-promise.” Maddie stammered, trying to catch her breath over her choked sobs.

“I want to take you to dinner tonight, okay? Wherever you want.” Julchen said sweetly, pushing Maddie’s tear-soaked hair out of her face.

“Can we eat pancakes made at  _ de Chez Julchen _ ?” Maddie asked with a small, watery smile.

“Of course, Birdie. As long as you help me make them.” 

“That sounds like fun.” 

Julchen gave her a languid, chaste kiss. “Would you like dinner now, or later?”

Madeline wrapped her up in another hug and shook her head. “Can we stay like this for right now?”

“Of course, Birdie.” Julchen promised, kissing the top of her wife’s head.

“I missed you, Julchen.”

“The awesome me is here now, Maddie.” The albino woman reassured, petting her hair. 

" _Je suis content_." 

**Author's Note:**

> If someone reminds me, I'll post translations at a later date  
> I maybe might do another chapter for this... but honestly, I don't think it needs it.


End file.
